LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' Monday 9th July 2018 *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Station: 12 Swift (Ray Crouch) *Teddington: Great Black-Backed Gull on riverbank at Tamesis at 0915 (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: male Clouded Yellow 'Old Golf Course' 10:00 hrs (Robert Callf) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 8 large young Barn Swallow - two nests with four young each - four different nests in total with young this year (Robert Callf) *Tufnell Park N7 (Huddleston Road): 2 juv Coal Tit in garden at 08:00 (Reuben Braddock) Sunday 8th July 2018 * Alexandra Park: Small Heath in grassland just west of cricket pitches, Marbled White briefly west end of Lower Slopes butterfly meadow, 2cy male Peregrine feeding on prey transmitter, Treecreeper calling and seen from path along south side Golf Course (indicative of first breeding in 35 years since 1983), 21 Black-headed Gull including juvenile Wood Green Res, Also Common Tern (APOG Birders) * Brent Reservoir: Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Little Egret (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Self) * Crayford: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull on Jolly Farmers but otherwise heinous (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *East Dulwich: Buzzard (Steven Robinson) * Greenford (Beechwood Avenue): Red Kite circling low (Kathryn Bull) * Greenwich O2: four Yellow-legged Gulls (adult, 2nd-summer & 2 juveniles), Lesser Black-backed Gull with 2 chicks on cable car structures (breeding) and 3 Peregrines over (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) * Kingston: Red Kite over Kingston Hill at 1600 (Phil Davies) * Rotherhithe: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull off Greenland Pier early evening (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Stockwell,in a small community garden: 30 House Sparrows number increased slightly (Michael Mac) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 2 Grey Heron, 3 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, 41 Black-headed Gull, 10 Herring Gull, 20 Lesser-black Backed Gull, 18 Stock Dove, 35 Swift, 2 Kestrel, 2 Hobby, 9 Rook, 20 Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Turkey Street, EN3: Red Kite low near station at 15:20 (Martin Shepherd) Saturday 7th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: 2 Painted Lady racetrack (APOG Birders) *Bookham Common: 1-2 Buzzard, Marsh Tit feeding low in honeysuckle on insects. Also 3 Purple Emperor (female around Salix I.O.W Pond), 7 White Admiral, 20 Silver-washed Fritillary, 16+ Purple Hairstreak, Small Red-eyed Damselfly, 2 male Beautiful Demoiselle along glade, 4 m Ruddy Darter (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Shoveler, Teal, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders) *Crossness: three Mediterranean Gulls (two adults and a 2nd-summer) at the outfall this evening; also 30+ Teal, two large Shelduck crèches and 9 Lapwing but otherwise pants (Richard Bonser). *Dalston: 20 Swift circling and chasing off a Sparrowhawk to the north. Must be an omen (Jon Agar) *Fulham Reach: Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (Crabtree Wharf), 7 screaming Swift (1 going in nest - Delorme St), 2 Peregrine Falcon, 12+ juvenile Blackbird in Frank Banfield Park (small green space with lots of hedges) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hackney Marshes: Goldcrest still singing in trees outside filter beds entrance at 0830. Little Egret feeding on the Old R. Lea below the Flood Relief Channel; 5 Black-Headed Gulls along the canal, my first returning birds of the summer (Alastair Dent) *North Finchley: c15-20 Swift in screaming pack at dusk (John Colmans) *Southall: Red Kite (at Spikes Bridge 12:10), Red Kite (at Dormers Wells 18:15) (Phil Belman) *Trent Park: male Silver-washed Fritillary edge of Church Wood, also here Painted Lady, Essex Skipper and f Brimstone (Robert Callf) Friday 6th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Marbled White west end Lower Slopes butterfly meadow for a few minutes mid morning, 2 House Martin, 2 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Balls Wood NR: Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Purple Emperor, White Admiral, Marbled White, Silver-washed Fritillary, Painted Lady, Essex Skipper, Brimstone, Purple Hairstreak (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Barkingside: Red Kite soaring low over high street (Brandon Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: 4 summer-plumaged Black-necked Grebes, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 4 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Danson Park: 10+ Egyptian Goose inc juvs, 9 Tufted Duck 6 juv, 4 Great Crested Grebe 2 juv, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 8+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 2 Blackcap, 2+ Reed Warbler inc juv + singer, Chiffchaff singing, 2+ Goldcrest, many Small Red-eyed Damselflies (Ian Stewart) *Dollis Brook: Little Egret on corner of Hendon Lane and A1. (Samuel Levy) *Dulwich Park: Sedge Warbler singing near bowling green 09:40 (Paul Collins) *Hampstead Heath: Garden Warbler seen and heard, pair of Great-Crested Grebes sharing nest/egg-guarding on Boat-sailing Pond, Coots with 5 young, Swan still without mate (Mavis Pilbeam), *Heathrow: fem QUAIL picked up injured/dehydrated and taken into care (Adam Cheeseman) *Pinner The Croft Park 2 Goldfinch 12 Swift (most seen together this year) (Nigel Barratt) *Rotherhithe: adult Mediterranean Gull on River Thames off Greenland Pier early evening (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: Little Egret feeding on the Lake and perched on the Pelican rocks first record at this Park 14:00-17:30 at least (Frank Nugent) *Thames Barrier Park: 6 Yellow-legged Gulls (4 juveniles + 2 second-summers), adult Mediterranean Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge)pics here *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Mud: 22 Swift, Goldcrest, Rook, Teal still, Lapwing heard, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Tawny Owl (Samuel Levy, Simon Worsfold, Oliver Simms) *Wandsworth Common: Red Kite circling low over North end at 14:30 (Nick Rutter) *West Dulwich: at least 19 Swift circling over Croxted Road, 19:20pm (Paul Collins *Woodlands Farm: Silver-washed Fritillary on Budleah by the old abattoir. *Worcester Park: Peregrine soaring high over observer's garden(Bob Smith) Thursday 5th July 2018 *Connaught Waters: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, White Admiral and Treecreeper (Ken Murray) *Dollis Valley, Denham Farm: 2 Swallow, 3 Red Kite, 12 Stock Dove, 80+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Buzzard, Common Tern N, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Goldcrest, 40+ Swift (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) *Hampton: Red Kite over fields behind Hampton Pool at 1245, mobbed by two falcons - I can't tell if they're Peregrine or Hobby, sorry (Mike Foster) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Egyptian Geese 2 juv, 2+ Swift, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, 8+ Goldcrest inc 3 juvs huddled together, teneral Willow Emerald Damselfly now confirmed as having bred in this location for the first time, Banded Demoiselle, 6+ Red-eyed Damselfly, many Azure + Common Blue Damselflies, Blue-tailed Damselflies, 2 Emperor Dragonfly, Brown Hawker, Purple Hairstreak (Ian Stewart) *''' Mayflower Park: Red Kite high south east (Bob Smith) *New Bond Street, W1: 'Black Redstart '(heard only, today, singing) 16.30 at Bonhams Auctioneers (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Richmond Park: Common Sandpiper (S.Read) *South Bermondsey: 12 House Sparrow (Ray Crouch) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Mud: 2 Kestrel, 38+ Swift, Sparrowhawk, 15 Stock Dove, 2 Coal Tit, Grey Heron, 2 Goldcrest, '''7 Red Kite up at the same time, 3 Common Buzzard, Hobby, 20+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Swallow. Also 5m Purple Emperor (4 Totteridge Green, 1 Long Pond). (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) Belmont Farm: 4 Hobby (Samuel Levy on behalf of Belmont Farm Staff) * Tufnell Park N7 (Huddleston Road): singing Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Greenfinch - it's been a while since I've seen/heard any of these locally (Reuben Braddock); definitely on the up at Hampstead Heath too, several males singing earlier in spring, now young are visible too (Pete Mantle) * Waltham Cross: Red Kite low north east at 10:48 (Martin Shepherd) * Walthamstow Wetlands: Shelduck, Redshank (East Warwick), 500-1000 Tufted Duck possibly more, 68 Pochard, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Peregrine, 2 Gadwall, 2 Common Sandpiper (Lockwood). Also 50+ Banded Demoiselle (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) * Wandsworth Common: juvenile Peregrine perched in lakeside tree, brood of 3 Tufted Duck with female (Nick Rutter) * West Putney SW15: Marbled White in garden (J.Wilczur) * Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Little Egret, 11 Common Pochard 7 m 4 f, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler incl juv (Robert Callf) * Worcester Park: 2 White-letter Hairstreaks (Ian Cunnigham per Bob Smith) Wednesday 4th July 2018 * Alexandra Park: 10 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res which is lower than usual (Bob Watts), c130 Black headed Gulls flying high above Es feeding on flying ant swarm early evening (Dominic Mitchell per Bob Watts) *Berrylands: circa 2450 Ring-necked Parakeet W between 20:10 and 21:10, the June maxima was 1860, my best count before this was 350 in July 2016 (Nick Tanner). * Brent Reservoir: 3 Egyptian Goose, 1 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, plus record 7th brood of Mute Swan (3 cygnets) (Andrew Haynes); plus Little Ringed Plover, Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) + Kingfisher seen by Terry * Bushy Park: (6.50-7.20am) Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel (Juv),Song Thrush. (9.00-10.00pm) Barn Owl , 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Owl, 50+ Swift, Tawny Owl (calling) (Ian R Watson) * Chelsea Bridge Wharf: 2 newly fledged Grey Wagtail being fed by adult by clinic, Also new brood 5 Mallard. (Neil Anderson) * Crossness: Bonaparte‘s Gull still in overflow channel at 1-30 (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 15+ Swift, f Sparrowhawk, Juv Starling, 6 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Egyptian Geese 3 juv, Red Kite SW 15.00, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, juv Tawny Owl calling, 5+ Swift, 3+ Green Woodpecker inc juv, 6 Swallow, 4+ Blackcap 3 singing, 4+ Whitethroat 2 singing, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 100+ Banded Demoiselle, Red-eyed Damselfly, Brown Hawker, 6+ Ruddy Darter plus regular odonata species, Essex Skipper, Purple Hairstreak, Gatekeeper among 12 butterfly sp (Ian Stewart) *Greenford (Ruislip Rd): Red Kite, f Sparrowhawk (Kathryn Bull) *Greenwich Ecology Park; 21 Common Tern 9 adults 12 young, 3 of which have fledged, Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail adult and juv, 4 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Hackney Marshes: Singing male Goldcrest just outside filter beds gate - no obvious sign of breeding, but the first I've ever seen here that wasn't wintering (Alastair Dent) *Hornchurch Country Park/ Ingrebourne Marshes: 50 Lapwing at viewing point. 1 Cetti's Warbler. A Couple of House Martins at Albyns Farm. 14:00 (Patrick English) *Ladywell Fields: 3+ Blackcap, 2 Song Thrush, Collared Dove (Keith Chambers) *Mickleham: Sparrowhawk circling at 1745 over St. Michael and All Angels Church with 4 Swift (P. Redmond) * Morden Cemetery: Red Kite flying north-east, 10 Marbled White butterflies (Bob Smith) * Staines Reservoirs: 5 Black-tailed Godwit N basin NE bank. 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 LIttle Ringed Plover. (Dave Morris per FJM) * Stave Hill: 1 pale Common Buzzard over high at 09:55 E, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove (appeared to be paired up with a Feral Pigeon) (John Cadera) * Trent Park: 2 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, 40+ Swift. (Samuel Levy) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 Lapwing at back of field N of Darlands, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3-4 Bullfinch including at least one juvenile (John Colmans) * West Dulwich: 1f Stag Beetle in garden in South Croxted Road (male has been seen a few occasions too), 8 Swift, 6 Ring-Necked Parakeet (Paul Collins) * Wandsworth, King George's Park: 2 Peregrine on nearby block of flats. (James Dee) * Woodberry Wetlands: 2+ Little Egret, male Common Pochard, adult Little Ringed Plover, first-summer Common Gull, juvenile Black-headed Gull with other ages, 2 Common Tern, Swift, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail mostly juv, Small Tortoiseshell, Peacock, Holly Blue, Gatekeeper (Robert Callf) 'Tuesday 3rd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret Tunnel Res, f Common Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 1st-summer Common Gull Boating Lake, 4 Swift, Grey Wagtail, White-letter Hairstreak, Gatekeeper, Ringlet (Robert Callf) *Barnes Waterside estate: brood of 5 Tufted Ducks with mother + 7 other adults - my first record breeding here, Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Swifts + House Martins feeding high, 6 Common Tern+one chick, 3 adult Egyptian Goose, pair with 8 gosling. 2 Common Gull, 2 eclipse Shoveler. (Steve Blake) *Eastcote (Field End Rec): 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Greenfinch, Collared Dove (Tim Rymer) *Feltham: Red Kite over junction of Hounslow Rd/Uxbridge Rd at 1100 (Mike Foster) *Hornchurch Country Park: the scrape in front of the main viewpoint was completely dry but there were still 46 Lapwing present (James Palmer) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Egyptian Geese 2 juv, Peregrine, 3 juv Coots chasing an adult Moorhen, Swift, Blackcap singing + poss 2+ juv seen, Chiffchaff singing, 4+ Goldcrest, 2 Willow Emerald Damselfly my earliest record anywhere and probable evidence of first breeding at this site after first record last year, Banded Demoiselle, many Red-eyed, Blue-tailed, Azure + Common Blue Damselflies, 2 Emperor Dragonfly m + f, Black-tailed Skimmer, Broad-Bodied Chaser, Gatekeeper first of year, Purple Hairstreak low on brambles (Ian Stewart) (Hi Ian, Willow Emeralds were reported from a central London site last week, Very early indeed- Neil Anderson LNHS Odonata recorder) Thanks Neil, I was wondering. I’m not sure I’ve recorded the species in July before, at least not before the last few days of the month (IS) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 3 Sand Martin s. 7 Common Swift (Neil Batten) *Oxleas Wood:3 Nuthatch, 5 Swift, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, Songthrush,3 Coal Tit, 2 Kestrel (1juv), Chiffchaff 5 Blackcap (2 f m),3 Stock Dove,3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) Ron: if you don't use our standard reporting format, your records are not likely to find their way onto the LNHS database. '' Not sure it’s worth saying it AGAIN. The message just doesn’t seem to get through. *Oxleas Wood: 3 Nuthatch, 5 Swift, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Kestrel (1juv), Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap (2fm), 3 Stock Dove, 3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) *Teddington':' Sparrowhawk carrying small prey over Broom Park at 0750 (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Puddle: 16 Blackcap, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Goldrest, 28 Swift, 13 House Martin, 6 Swallow, 12 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Buzzard, 6 Common Whitethroat, 30+ Stock Dove, f '''Teal '(possibly the first record of one here in July), 3 juv Grey Heron, Bullfinch, Red Kite, Black-headed Gull. Also 11 Speckled Wood, 100+ Purple Hairstreak, 20+ Large White, 100+ Meadow Brown, 20 Gatekeeper, Comma, 50+ Ringlet, 30+ Large Skipper, 4 Marbled White. (Samuel Levy) *Palace of Westminster: Black Redstart heard calling probably from Westminster Abbey, but also possibly from the House of Lords end of Parliament 1015 and at 1230 (Francis Tusa). 'Monday 2nd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: several Hairstreak sightings including perched White-letter racetrack, Common Tern, adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Gerry Rawcliffe, Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Blackcap + Kingfisher between the park and Tescos (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Roxbourne Park): 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Moorhen, Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 3 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, Muntjac Deer (Tim Rymer) *Dollis Brook: Viaduct - Finchley Tennis Club: House Martin, Grey Heron, 10+ Swift. Also 8 Speckled Wood, 6 Large White, Ringlet, 40+ Purple Hairstreak, 2 Comma (Samuel Levy) *New Bond Street W1: 1 Black Redstart '''13.00, at Bonhams Auctioneers (on private property behind the main facade, from office window); also seen from South Molton Street singing on tv aeriels (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Perivale, Hodder Drive: Red Kite over 845am (Andrew Peel) *Richmond Park NNR: 2 Red Kite, juv Peregrine, c240 Banded Demoiselle along Beverley Brook (J.Wilczur); Grey Wagtail (M.Delpy per JW) *Ruislip Lido: Red Kite over Poors Field drifting east. 4 obvious juv Common Terns on raft, 1 juv dead in Lido and another swimming around raft then toward shore when it disappeared (Martin Smith) *Ruislip Woods: 13:30, 2m '''Purple Emperor at Fore Street site + 1 Silver-washed Fritillary nearby on path to golf course (Richard Francis) *Trent Park: Purple Emperor Rough Lot 12:56 and 13:07 (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 7 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 1st July 2018' *Alexandra Park: White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak racetrack, 5 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); 2 Little Egrets, 1 Common Tern reservoir (Greg Smith) * Coppetts Wood: Peregrine over, 2 Buzzard, 30 Swift, 10 White-letter Hairstreak, many Purple Hairstreak ( Tony Clancy) * Crayford: 1st-summer Caspian Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull, ad Mediterranean x Black-headed Gull hybrid (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) * Crayford Marshes: 14:00 Darent Barrage into Thames. At least 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2nd summer Mediterranean Gull down river. Linnet singing, 3 Common Whitethroats and over in Dartford Marshes at least 3 m Skylarks in full song. Many Small Skipper Butterflies inside river-wall. (Patrick English) * Creekmouth: 1s BONAPARTE'S GULL '''12:30-13:30 at least (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Crossness: 1s '''BONAPARTE'S GULL still, near mouth of outflow channel at low tide 10.20-11.10am, 2s Yellow-legged Gull, 1s Common Gull (Sean Huggins), 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 11 Teal, 2 Peregrine, 10 Common Tern (Rhys Evans) *Brent Reservoir: Red Kite over NE, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments: ca 20 Swift screaming over at 9pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakwood Park: juv Green Woodpecker, ad Song Thrush, f White-letter Hairstreak alighted on bramble blossom 09:06 hrs W of 10 km line, 20+ Small Skipper, 3 Marbled White (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Blackcap (3fm), 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel (1juv), 4 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner Croft Park: Imm Red Kite over 1pm, Southern Hawker, first seen in park (Nigel Barratt) *Richmond Park NNR: 3+ Buzzard - a pair in and above a wood where at least one young heard so breeding presumed (J.Wilczur) *South Ruislip: Red Kite low over Goals, Victoria Road (Tim Rymer) *Sparrow Farm Road (Stoneleigh): 2 m House Sparrows on House 59, fortunate considering the name (Michael Mac) *Saint Brides Church, Fleet Street: male and female/ juv Black Redstart (Andrew Peel) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 m Pheasant, 2 possibly 3 Red Kite, Buzzard calling in Gutteridge Wood, 14+ Stock Dove, family Green Woodpecker, 10+ Swift, 9 Skylark, family of 6 Swallow, Grey Wagtail, 2 juv Pied Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat briefly singing (former breeder, first this year), 11 Whitethroat, Reed Warbler singing from Typha in Gutteridge Pool (site first), 2 m Reed Bunting, Bullfinch heard. Also 18 spp butterfly including 13 Purple + 3 White-letter Hairstreak, first Peacock for while, 4 Marbled White, 25 Ringlet (bizarre sight of m Gatekeeper in cop with Ringlet).; Silver-Y + 9 spp Odonata with Brown Hawker + 4 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 19 Canada Geese, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, 4 Black-headed Gull, 9 Stock Dove, 28 Swift, 7 Rook, 18 Swallow, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Hainthorpe Estate, West Norwood: 1 x Red Kite flying low over houses (Jo Ferguson) Archived News Link to previous months